Family
by BangarangLostGirl1991
Summary: Peter and Moira decide to have another baby, and Maggie isn't completely on board (pirate pun) with the idea of a new sibling, and for good reason, too. But when her fears come to life, she has to return to Neverland and learn how to live up to what her father left behind, and she learns the meaning of, 'Family,' along the way.


**Thirteen years ago- Maggie's POV**

"MAGGIE!" I heard Jack calling after me. I didn't care. I was too upset to talk to him, although I knew I'd have to talk at some point. He was a baseball player (not to mention, six years older than me) and could catch me when I got tired of running and slowed down. Eventually, I did get tired, and when he got close enough, he grabbed me by my wrist and practically pulled my arm off to stop me. Then, he pulled me into a hug.

"Why did mom and dad decide they need another kid?!" I exclaimed, crying now,

"I don't know," he replied. "But mom and dad will always love us."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I told him. I had been the youngest (and most spoiled) all my life, but, for once, I wasn't thinking about myself.

"We aren't supposed to talk about _that_ anymore. And besides, Hook is gone. You saw it," he whispered, in case anyone was listening. I sighed.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," I said.

"I know. Just try and forget about it. Nothing bad is going to happen to this baby. This is supposed to be a good thing."

"But what if dad forgets all over again? What if he makes the same mistakes with this new baby that he did with you? He's already forgotten bits and pieces of Neverland, and you know that eventually, he won't remember at all," I whispered.

"He's gonna forget, which is why it's our job to help him remember. We'll keep this 'Peter Pan thing' going for as long as we can."

"Okay," I said. We were walking back towards the house now. I knew I was going to have to give in at some point. After all, the case was already closed, the decision had already been made, and mom was already a month pregnant.

...

Later, I sat in my room, at my desk, doing homework quietly and thinking about how this was going to change our lives forever. It was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that it wouldn't just be Jack and I anymore. We had always just been, 'Jack and Maggie.'

"Maggie, sweetheart?" I turned around quickly, not expecting to hear a voice behind me.

"Mom! Oh, gosh, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in," I said. She closed my bedroom door behind her.

"I know you don't like the idea of having a new brother or sister, but your father and I think it's a great idea to-"

"Mom, it's fine, okay? I'm fine. I have homework to do," I said, turning away from her. She sighed.

"I can tell this bothers you, Maggie. I want to help you. I know this is a big change and I don't want you to be scared of change," she said.

"I don't need help. I'm fine. You should be scared. You have a human growing inside of you," I told her. She laughed. "I just want you to think of this as a positive thing. It is your brother or sister, after all, and although he or she will be younger than you, I want you to have a strong relationship with him or her, just like you have with Jack, okay?"

I nodded. She saw she wasn't going to get anywhere with me. She walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

 _Alone._

Stop remembering! It happened over a year ago! Ugh. Sometimes, I feel like I'll never forget.

...

"Jack! Maggie! Are you ready to go?" Mom called up the stairs. Month number two, ultrasound number one, and the whole family was invited.

"Yeah!" Jack said back happily, practically skipping down our staircase.

"Maggie! Come on, princess! We don't wanna be late!" Dad said, walking by the doorway to my bedroom.

"I'm coming," I said back. A few minutes later, we were all downstairs. Jack and I went outside to the car before our parents. "I don't wanna go."

"Come on. It's for mom," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Maggie, I think you're confusing yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we got in the car, still no sign of our parents, who were still in the house.

"You make yourself think that you are against this new baby, but in reality, you are against...him. Just stop thinking about that. Be worried about something else like...Is it a girl or a boy? What will mom and dad name it? How long will it take for the baby to replace you?" he joked.

"Jaaaack," I said. He was right, though...about me being so worried. I let go of all of my fears for this kid, and suddenly, I felt better about it. As we drove to the doctors office, I even asked, 'Are we there yet?' When we got to the appointment, I squealed with glee.

"What has gotten into you? You seem different today," Mom asked me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Just excited, I guess," I said. A few minutes later, they were putting that cold liquid on my mom's stomach and using a scanner to check the baby.

Now, I know what we all thought we were going to see. Jack and dad wanted a boy, and mom and I wanted a girl, but whatever it was, we'd all be happy. It's just what we expected. But, when an image appeared on the screen, it was something none of us expected.

"Wait…" I said, counting and recounting as if I had made a mistake. Nope. No mistake. "There's two babies."


End file.
